Their Love was Real
by MeatAngel
Summary: Songfics about random Vampire Knight pairings. My first fanfiction, please R&R. If you want to suggest any songs, just write a review. : P
1. Back to December

**Back to December by Taylor Swift**

** Prologue: **

A sad smile was on her face as she looked at the date. December 25. His 19th birthday. She sat on the countertop, remembering.

He trekked through the snow. Yuki had given him her new address. All he wanted to do was talk. He only wanted to ask her what had happened that night.

**Summer:**

"This is my older brother, Kaname!" Yuki smiled. Sayori looked up at the tall red-eyed boy. She didn't like him the second she laid eyes on him.

"I didn't know you had a brother, Yuki." She replied as sweet as she could. "It's kind of a long story. Oh look Zero! Their selling parfaits!" she ran off leaving the two alone.

He looked at her with a smile. "I'm Kaname Kuran. It's nice to meet you." He held out a hand. " Sayori Wakaba." Realizing she wasn't going to shake his hand anytime soon, Kaname dropped his hand.

"So." She said "How long have you and Yuki known each other?" she was still pissed that Yuki hadn't told her that she had a brother.

"You want to go somewhere?"

"What?"

"Come on. I'll show you." He took her hand and dragged her to his car. Yuki had told him that this girl would be lonely after Yuki left with Zero. She had asked him to take care of her as a favor. His sister never asked him for favors. Plus, this girl seemed pretty nice, aside from the fact that she'd rejected his hello.

As they drove in the car, Sayori looked at Kaname. "Why do you look so smug?" she pouted. "Do I?" he laughed. She was taken aback. She almost blushed. Almost.

They soon arrived to a scene near a lake.

"Don't get me wrong, Kaname. It's beautiful and all, but why bring me here?" she asked. He only smiled.

"This is my special place. I only bring people who I think are special here."

**Fall: **

They had continued to meet. Kaname nagged her for her number, and she finally gave in. Some days, they'd go to his special place to watch the leaves change colors. Sayori felt a tingly feeling whenever she was near Kaname. Thinking of him always made her want to cry.

They were sitting in front of the lake one day when she suddenly asked him. ""Is there any girl you like, Kaname?" He looked shocked. But that soon faded into a smile. "There is."

She felt like her heart would explode. Who was she?

"Do you plan to confess?" her voice was wobbly.

"Perhaps I will…..one day." Sayori couldn't help it. She burst into tears.

"Sayori?" he was shocked. She continued crying. "I don't get it! Why are you always with me when there's someone you love! That girl is probably the luckiest one in the world!"

Kaname put his arms around her.

"I don't know. She would have to deal with being in a relationship with a loser like me. She'd also have to be really considerate with a weird person like me. So Sayori,"

He paused

"Will you be that girl?"

**Winter:**

That stupid Fuji had been stalking her when he knew that she was in a relationship with Kaname. Leaving roses everywhere was one thing, but stalking her was another. Plus Kaname's birthday was coming up. What should she get him? She then found a bouquet of roses on the bench. The tag said

Dear Sayori,

Meet me under the streetlight at 8 pm.

She threw the roses on the bench and made her way down the road. Stupid Fuji.

Meanwhile, Kaname had been watching the whole thing. She had thrown the roses he got for her. He knew it. She wouldn't want to put up with him. Him, a failure. Him, a monster. Him…. the one who took her everything.

**BACK TO THE PRESENT:**

Tears fell down Satori's face as she remembered. She only found out that he had sent those roses after the breakup. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door.

She opened it to find Kaname. She could say nothing. She could do nothing. Only the tears falling down her face.

"What happened to us?" he asked, catching her as she stumbled.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't want us to be over." She clutched his arm. "I love you."

She felt herself being pulled into a kiss. It warmed her from the snow. "I miss you too, Sayori." His voice was soft. "So can we go back to December and make it alright?"

Both of them laughed and wiped each other's tears away.


	2. Moments

**MOMENTS by One Direction I do not own Vampire Knight! **

**TAKUMAXMARIA (i bet none of you expected that!)**

**You have to know that in this universe, Takuma is a vampire and he is NOT a pureblood, but they can still turn humans into vampires. Maria is a human. There are no Level E's here.**

As he watched in horrors as she was lying there in a pool of blood, he couldn't believe his eyes. What was happening? Why had they chosen her?

"Maria!" he yelled, running to her. She had given herself up to protect him. But why?

"What happened?!" Rima ran up to Takuma. "She-she.." he held her hand to his cheek. She smiled. "I love you Takuma." She struggled to get up. "Don't." Takuma gently pushed her to the floor.

"You know what you have to do Takuma." Rima said. He nodded. If only they could have their normal lives for one more day, and turn back time. He'd be her life, her voice, her reason to be. She was his love, and as much as he didn't want to do this, he had to.

"It's okay, Ichijo." Her gentle voice broke through his guilty thoughts.

"Think about it like this; at least I'm not going to die." She had that sweet smile on her face. He couldn't resist it any longer. His eyes glowed red. He brought her neck to him. He whispered "Sorry." And pierced his fangs through her neck.

She didn't feel much pain. It made her neck feel numb. After he was sure she had transformed, he pulled her close. Noticing the bite marks, he kissed where he had bit her.

"Let's take her back to the dorms." Rima said. Takuma nodded and picked Maria up.

A few days later, Maria finally woke up. Slowly recalling what had happened, she touched where Takuma had bit her. She was a vampire. As crazy as it sounded, it was true.

"Maria!" Takuma said cheerfully. He had a plate of cake in one hand and had his other arm outstretched to hug her. She put her arms around him and hugged him before he got to her.

"I love you Takuma." The tears started to stream down his face. He had made his decision. His wish had been granted. They would be together forever. Putting all that had happened behind him, and ready for a new life, he said "I love you too, Maria."


End file.
